Jason Kingsley adventures through cherub
by SWaGgieCIti
Summary: Story about a cherub agent named Jason Kingsley


Cherub story

A/N all characters in this story that have names that are the same as in the actual books are not them there are different also PM me for ideas on what should happen next

I fiddle with my pencil by making tappy sounds on the desk. It is a Friday afternoon on the cherub campus and I am stuck in history class. I look over to my right. My good mate Sean is making faces at me.

"Piss off" I mouth.

"Make me" He replies.

I shake my head in discuss. Sean can be so annoying sometimes. I feel something hit my head and notice a scrunched up piece of paper on the ground. I look around and find Carlen looking at me sweetly. Carlen is one of the hottest girls on campus and she just broke up with her old boyfriend Steve. My hormones start to build as I pick up the paper. ' hey Jason I was just wondering if you wanted t-'

"Mr. Carson, Carlen and Jason are passing notes" Sean yells out of no where.

I shoot my head towards Sean as he smiles cheekily. Mr. Carson stops writing on the board. A few oohs and aahs erupt from the crowd. All the eyes in the class are on Carlen and I.

"So Jason Kingsley and Carlen Parsons you two think that it is acceptable to pass notes when I am teaching this class the importance of the UK's evolvement in the 2nd world war" Mr. Carson says in his Liverpool accent.

Mr. Carson is an old retired agent who won many awards in his days. I look over at Carlen who is just as scared as me. Mr. Carson is someone who likes to give out lots of punishment laps.

"Since you Jason have a pretty shaky record even though youare only 14. I will give you 60 laps right after class and for you Carlen you will get 20"

I look at Carlen in astonishment who is cheering quietly with her friends. I shoot Sean a dirty look.

"You little sneaky snitch" I mouth.

Sean just smiles.

20 minutes later

As class ends Mr. Carson holds everybody back.

"How about we learn what those little love birds were talking about" Mr. Carson blurts out.

He gets a huge cheer from the other cherubs. He grabs the note from my hand and clears his throat.

"Hey Jason I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my room after class and get lucky love Carlen" Mr. Carson says in his best Carlen accent.

Teachers can get away with this because it apparently builds better agents.

"So Ms. Parsons I don't know if you realize that I do know some of you young people lingo and getting lucky is only for agents 16 and older. You can except 10 more laps and both of you will have to attend a class on the dangers of having sexual relations too early in life every day for 2 weeks at 6 am"

The whole class started laughing at us and I stormed outside towards the change rooms. I got my running kit on and walked outside. There was a teacher waiting beside a clipboard and about 15 agents varying in age and gender waiting to write in their punishments. I went to the back of the line and saw Eve Wilson. Eve is my across hall neighbour and one of my good mates. She is 14 like me and is good looking.

"What a surprise to see you here Jamey" Eve says sarcastically.

Jamey is my nickname.

"What are you doing here goody two shoes?" I ask.

"You know that dumb kid Felix"

"Yeah why"

"We'll in maths he tried to give me a kiss and I punched him in the gut, 50 laps"

"Wow you did that"

"Shut up Jamey I'm not some prefect kid. So what about you"

"Ok you know Carlen Parsons. She wanted to have sex with me but Sean decided to be a dick and told Mr. Carson that we were passing notes. 60 and counciling"

"What?! You could have been expelled from cherub if you did that" Eve said clearly hurt.

Eve has had a thing for me ever since we were basic training partners.

"I was thinking of going but you know I was probably going to get jumped by Jack, You hear he's out for revenge"

"Yeah really? So how many does the slut have"

"Who is that?"

"Carlen"

"Oh just 20. By the way why do you hate her so much"

"It's just she gets all the guys to like just kiss her feet and she's a navy shirt, like what the hell. She busts some drug gang in America. Did you know that it was a low risk mission. How do you even manage to do anything close to being wor-"

Eve is cut off as I go in for a kiss.

"Ahem Kingsley, Wilson no PDA. These are punishment laps not your bedroom" Mr. Pike said as he grabbed our grey shirts apart.

I get to the front of the line and write down my punishment.

"Hey Kingsley run 55 don't worry I'll cover for you" Mr. Pike said

"Cheers sir" I say as I catch up to where Eve is.

"Hey Jamey why'd you kiss me?" Eve asks.

"I just wanted to shut you up" I reply

"Tell that to Carlen"

"Huh?"

I turn around to see Carlen just finish up writing her punishment. She looks like she is going to kill anything that gets in her way.

"Did she see us?" I ask Eve.

"Oh you betcha. Oh and it doesn't help that I rubbed it in her face" Eve smiles.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell.

Carlen sprints towards me as I think of what to say.

"Jason you are a cheating son of a bit-" Carlen yells.

A strong punch hits Carlen right in the stomach. She crumples to the ground. Felix runs out of nowhere and carries the limp body off the track.

"What the heck" Eve and I said in unison.

"That was random" I say.

55 laps later

I walk over to the change room and once I get inside there is chaos. Felix and Jack are squaring off and everyone is watching.

"Give back my girl you ginger freak" Jack yells.

"2 things, first she broke up with you. Second I can't remember where I hid her" Felix replies.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Jack says

Felix throws a nasty kick but Jack read it like a book. He grabs the leg and puts Felix into a submission.

"Come on wuss tap out" Jack yells.

"You'll get expelled from cherub if you break my leg" Felix smiles.

"Oh yeah well so will you cause you hid a body in some bushes"

"Fine she is in the bushes near the shed"

As Jack walks out he takes a cheap shot on Felix. Felix falls on to the ground and everyone laughs at him. Jack bumps into me as I walk in.

"Hey Kingsley heard you hitting on my girl" Jack snarls.

"Hey man she was hitting on me" I reply.

Jack grabs my shirt and pulls me in close.

"You better be telling the truth punk"

He walks out of the changing room. I go get changed. I wonder who told Jack.

1 hour later

I just finish up my math homework as the doorbell rings.

"It's open" I call out.

Eve walks in.

"Hey Jamey I was just wondering about what happened during punishment lap time" Eve says.

"Yeah I don't what Felix was thinking either" I say.

"No i-it's not that it's just when you went in for the kiss… where you really trying to shut me up… cause I was thinking about its a-and it has been like 3 years since we were basic training partners and we have been great mates and it's not like our other friends haven't been dating… take a look at Sean and Mary. They were dating for a year but then they grew out of each other and all of the guys I've met just didn't have the same buzz that everyone seems to talk about whenever they see us together… so what I'm trying to say is… Jason Kingsley will you go out with me?" Eve asks.

I am in shock. I look around my room then to Eve who is looking at me dearly.

"Uh… Eve I like you I really do it's just… I don't really know how to say this"

"Oh… it's ok I should have known you would had said no. I guess my body isn't hot enough for you. It's ok I'll just leave now"

"No Eve stay please it's just that I'm going on a mission in a couple of days and I don't want to start anything"

"I'm just a failure I might as well leave cherub" Eve sobs.

She slowly starts to leave.

"Eve wait" I call out

"Huh?" She replies

I close my eyes and move in. Eve does the same and soon our lips touch. I feel the softness of our lips as I stick my tongue in her mouth. She pulls me closer as she moans softly of pleasure.

"Jamey I have been waiting forever to do th-"

"I'm excuse me Eve I must talk to Jason" John jones one of the mission controllers says.

"Oh… yeah of course" Eve blushes.

John pulls me out of the room.

"Ok Jason you know how we needed another girl cherub on this mission" John explains.

"Yeah did ya find someone" I ask

"Yup I'm sure you have heard of her" john explains.

John pulls out a picture from his bag. I am shocked when I se Carlen Parsons


End file.
